The present invention relates in general to container closures and in particular to a combined bottle cap and straw structure for a liquid containing bottle.
For many years, metallic caps have been utilized as closures for bottles containing various types of liquids. Such bottle caps are generally either crimped over an enlarged diameter flange formed about an open end of the bottle or are threaded onto a threaded open end of the bottle. In either event, the bottle cap is typically provided with a liner formed from a plastic or other flexible material. When the bottle cap is secured to the bottle, the liner is engaged between the bottle cap and the bottle so as to provide a relatively air tight seal.
Straws are well known devices which are particularly well adapted to permit a person to draw liquid out of a bottle or other container directly into his or her mouth. Straws are generally hollow and cylindrical in shape and are frequently formed from a plastic or other flexible material.